Wrong Juliet
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: "Si me ves desapareceré". Esa frase que tanto repetía no hacía más que avivar la curiosidad de Trafalgar Law y cuando la monotonía de sus días amenazaba en consumirle su misteriosa compañera estaba dispuesta a complacerle con sus locuras. University AU. Law/Oc


One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

—Si me ves desapareceré.

Las palabras de esa misteriosa chica permanecían en su mente como si se tratara de una oración que se repetía a sí mismo para hacer su curiosidad más llevadera. Su dulce voz, sus ocurrentes comentarios y sus inteligentes respuestas le hacían preguntarse con avidez quién se escondía tras la estantería repleta de libros.

Todo comenzó en septiembre, durante una de sus largas noches de insomnio, cuando se percató de que había olvidado su vademécum en la biblioteca del campus. En su habitación podía sentir las paredes vibrando al ritmo de la música de su insufrible vecino de la derecha mientras que los desenfrenados repiqueteos del de la izquierda le hacían plantearse por qué aún no los había asesinado a ambos.

Tardó unos minutos en decidirse en ir a por el libro. El asesinato seguía siendo ilegal por mucho que alegara lo insufribles que eran.

La seguridad de los dormitorios y del edificio de la universidad lo decepcionó profundamente, pero, dado a su posición, tampoco iba a quejarse. Los oscuros pasillos reflejaban las sombras que se colaban por las ventanas y el más nimio sonido resonaba por todo el lugar. La diferencia abismal entre el día y la noche se hacía notable cuando el chico de cabello negro podía caminar por el corredor sin tener que esquivar a una multitud ruidosa y molesta, ya que si había algo que Trafalgar Law odiara más que le dieran órdenes era a la gente que se entrometía en su camino.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un agudo chirrido seguido de un ligero golpe al cerrarse tras él. La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el lugar era incomparable. Mirando a su alrededor el moreno se maravilló. A diferencia su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes el silencio podía palparse en cada rincón. Ni un solo ruido, ni una sola canción a todo volumen, el paraíso de la paz para su mente tan harta de las estupideces de sus vecinos.

Guiado por la luz de su teléfono busco en las mesas su vademécum pero un golpe lo detuvo en seco. Apresurándose en apagar la fuente de luz se quedó inmóvil y en silencio. El pensamiento de ser atrapado paso por su mente, temiendo perder su beca y ser expulsado de la universidad. Tras un buen rato de silencio se planteó que únicamente hubiera sido un libro cayendo o cualquier cosa mundana, pero, aun así, decidió buscar la fuente del ruido para asegurarse.

Los laberínticos pasillos formados por estanterías nunca se le habían hecho tan largos mientras los recorría con la más absoluta cautela. No fue hasta que estuvo seguro que otra persona estaba cubriendo sus pasos con los suyos que se detuvo.

—Sé que estás ahí—afirmó el moreno en un susurro casi inaudible.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la otra persona respondió en un tono igualmente bajo.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo una voz femenina con un tono ligeramente molesto.

—Ni tú tampoco—contestó llanamente Law dando la vuelta a la estantería para ver a su interlocutora solo para encontrarse un pasillo vacío.

—No creo que nos convenga saber quiénes somos, al fin y al cabo, como tú has dicho, ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí.

—Me parece bien pero, ¿cómo sé que no te iras de la lengua?—preguntó el de ojos grises tratando de localizar la procedencia de su voz.

—Sería bastante estúpido, en ese caso estaría admitiendo que yo también estaba donde no debía—se mofó la chica—. ¿Qué tal si cada cual vuelve a lo suyo? No me gustaría tener que vetarte la entrada.

—No eres la dueña del lugar—le recordó Law curioso por la persona que parecía estar riéndose de él.

—¿Eso quien lo dice? Soy el espíritu de la biblioteca por eso no me puedes ver, ya que si lo haces desapareceré.

—Los espíritus no existen—continuó el chico cada vez más frustrado por los insonoros pasos de ella, la cual estaba convencido que era humana.

—Eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

—No necesito demostrar algo tan absurdo como eso.

—Que limitado es tu pensamiento, tan encerrado en la jaula de la razón que eres incapaz de mirar con ilusión al mundo.

—Deja de desvariar y da la cara—musitó el moreno cada vez más convencido de que esa muchacha se estaba burlando de él.

—Creía que el hombre de razón afirmaba que los espíritus no existían, por lo tanto no puedo mostrarme ya que según tú no existo—susurró ella aplicando la lógica a su disparatado argumento.

—¿Quieres jugar a ese juego?

—¿A qué juego, amable caballero?—preguntó la chica con una alegre risa.

La conversación lo agotaba a la vez que lo entretenía, hacía tanto tiempo que no era capaz de debatir con nadie que incluso apreciaba el retorcido sentido del humor de esa mujer. Pero por mucho que buscara y corriera era como extender la mano para atrapar la luna. Tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca. Esa noche fue incapaz de encontrarla y tuvo que marcharse cuando el alba llegó. Sin embargo ese encuentro fue el primero de los muchos que estaban por venir.

Las frías noches de otoño se sucedían una tras otra mientras el estudiante de medicina se encontraba con el autoproclamado espíritu de la biblioteca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto? —preguntó el moreno sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una gran estantería de madera.

—Para siempre—respondió la chica tras meditarlo unos instantes con un tono melancólico.

—A veces "para siempre" es solo un segundo—citó Law pasando la página de su vademécum.

—Parece que has estado haciendo los deberes—le felicitó ella reconociendo la referencia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Llega un momento en el cual no es difícil suponer sobre qué libro salen tus divagaciones—respondió el de ojos grises suspirando.

—Me ofende usted, amable caballero.

—Déjate de tonterías, ya sabes quién soy.

—No mates la diversión—murmuró la muchacha con un falso tono de enfado.

—No mates tú al sentido común.

—La gente muere de sentido común, como futuro médico deberías tenerlo en cuenta—respondió ella de forma juguetona.

—No metas a Oscar Wilde en esto.

—Si sigues con tu racha de aciertos harás que mi corazón estalle.

La idea de que eso sucediera, literal o metafóricamente, atraía muchísimo al chico, quien pensaba que de ese modo lograría desvelar su identidad. Dejando que el silencio dominara el ambiente durante unos instantes busco en su memoria una cita que le había dado qué pensar.

—Duda de que las estrellas sean fuego, duda que el sol se mueva, duda de que la verdad sea sincera pero nunca dudes que te amo.

—¿Eso me convierte en Ophelia?—preguntó ella entre risas ante la frase que les había llevado a conversar sobre el geocentrismo la semana anterior— . ¿O es solo un intento de asesinato?

—Ella enloqueció por amor, tú ya estás loca—resopló Law dejando caer suavemente la cabeza en la madera de la estantería.

—Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

—Era lo menos que podía decir después de haberte oído leer durante más de un mes.

—Espero que eso no sea una queja—refunfuñó ella de forma burlesca.

— Aún no ha llegado ese día—susurró él, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba su risa—. Espíritu de la biblioteca, ¿podría ver una prueba de tu existencia?

—¿Qué tipo de prueba?—preguntó ella curiosa por el repentino resurgir de un tema que ya había dado por zanjado.

—Supongo que te negaras a dejar que te vea pero está bien si solo veo algo de ti, ¿verdad?

El sonido de las páginas que pasaba la chica le hacía pensar que estaba ignorando su petición forzándose a pensar un nuevo método para volver a hacer que bajara la guardia.

—Solo una parte, ¿eh?—dijo ella tras meditarlo, sorprendiendo al moreno—. Estas estanterías no tienen fondo, si cada uno quita algunos libros de la suya podré enseñarte una prueba.

Law no perdió el tiempo tras su aprobación escuchando como dejaba con cuidado algunos pesados libros en el suelo se apresuró a retirar los de su parte. La oscuridad reinaba en el santuario del conocimiento mientras la impaciencia se apoderaba del moreno, quien se sorprendió al ver una mano pasando por el pequeño canal que acababan de abrir.

Como cabría de esperarse en comparación con sus manos las de la muchacha eran pequeñas y delicadas, descubriendo su suavidad cuando la tocó. La frialdad de sus extremidades contrastaba con la calidez de la del supuesto espíritu y sin pensarlo empezó a acariciarla con el pulgar de forma delicada.

La magia que había parecido detener el tiempo se rompió cuando de repente la chica sacó la mano lejos del alcance de Law, dejando a este confundido.

Esa noche fue la última vez que el autoproclamado espíritu de la biblioteca se le apareció.

Las primeras noches no le dio importancia, continuando con su rutina de ir a ese lugar para estudiar pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba cada vez le costaba más concentrarse. Él no había hecho nada para que ella se molestara de ese modo. Pronto comenzó a buscarla durante el día, sin ningún resultado.

Enfadado, más con su comportamiento de colegial que otra cosa, esa misma noche aporreó la puerta de su vecino de la derecha, harto del insufrible chico que debía tener los tímpanos rotos por culpa del volumen de la música. En cuanto abrió le amenazó directamente, incapaz de encontrar la paciencia necesaria para buscar palabras menos insultantes, lo que desembocó en un intercambio de golpes por parte de ambos. Los estudiantes rápidamente se reunieron a su alrededor atraídos por la violencia. No fue hasta que corrió la alarma de que un profesor estaba viniendo que la multitud se dispersó, y en ese caos la puerta del dormitorio de Law se cerró. Dejándolo en el pasillo sin donde esconderse. Para evitar meterse en problemas corrió escabulléndose del edificio por la escalera de incendios.

El exterior, frío, húmedo y oscuro, no era precisamente el epítome del confort, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el moreno no llevaba ningún abrigo sobre su ropa de diario.

Frotándose los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche se encontró que sus pies lo llevaron hacia el edificio de la universidad. Deteniéndose al ver una figura menuda merodear por los alrededores.

A pesar de la oscuridad podía decir que se trataba de una mujer joven, de cabello claro y pequeña estatura. Sin pensárselo la siguió hasta el interior donde la vio detenerse cerca de la biblioteca.

A duras penas podía mantener su lado racional diciéndose que esa chica no tenía por qué ser ella, dejando que sus ganas de encontrarla tomaran el control la arrincono en la pared para evitar que huyera.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo el moreno buscando alguna pista sobre si era su perdido espíritu.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe tratando de apartarse de Law empujándolo pero este era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?—preguntó el estudiante de medicina cada vez más convencido de ella era a quien había estado esperando—. ¿O es que no tienes nada ocurrente que decir?

A medida que el moreno hablaba ella se sonrojaba.

—Blasfemo, como se te ocurre asaltar al espíritu de la biblioteca—farfulló la chica tratando de mantener la compostura mientras intentaba en balde fundirse con la pared tras ella.

—La verdad es que ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho hoy—respondió Law contento por volver a oír su voz.

Por muy incómoda que encontrara la situación no podía reunir las fuerzas para decirle al estudiante de medicina que se alejara. La calidez de su cuerpo y el extraño aroma a desinfectante mezclado con un olor que solo podía ser el suyo la atraían cada vez más a ese hombre de ojos grises.

Mirándola fijamente pudo percibir más de sus rasgos entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillaban como esmeraldas a la luz de la luna mientras su largo y suave cabello parecía oro. Nunca le atrajo una mujer únicamente por su físico pero su etéreo y esquivo espíritu realmente parecía realmente sacado de una leyenda.

Tocando su rostro como si sus dedos pudieran traspasarla se aseguro de que la chica, al igual que él, estaba hecha de carne y hueso. La calidez de sus mejillas lo alentaba a continuar posando su mano sobre ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella, incapaz de pensar con claridad lo que estaba haciendo. La mente de Trafalgar Law lo había abandonado poco después de perderse en su mirada. Sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado y sin poder evitarlo la beso.

Al sentir sus ásperos labios sobre los suyos ella cerró los ojos ante la abrumadora sensación de cercanía. El corazón le latía como si quisiera huir de su pecho mientras su sangre iba a su cara completamente enrojecida. Sin darse cuenta la chica se encontraba de puntillas tratando de devolver el beso abrazándose al cuello del moreno para ayudarse. La calidez de sus cuerpos se fundía lentamente en uno mientras continuaban con el beso. Apartándose unos centímetros de ella miró su rostro con adoración y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Law colocando sus manos en su delgada cintura manteniéndola cerca de él.

—¿No es un momento extraño para preguntarme mi nombre?—dijo ella riendo.

—Llamarte espíritu de la biblioteca me parece aparatoso, ahora que somos tan cercanos—respondió el estudiante de medicina con un rápido beso en su cuello.

Ella tembló bajo sus labios apretando ligeramente el agarre en su sudadera negra y amarilla suspirando.

—Kathleen—murmuró la rubia permitiéndole continuar con los delicados besos que esparcía actualmente por su cuello.

Cada vez que su piel se ponía en contacto con la de la chica una corriente de placer inundaba su cuerpo amenazando con perder la calma con la que solía actuar. Como la arena que se escapa entre los dedos su autocontrol lentamente se perdía entre la espesa niebla que consumía su mente.

Antes de perder del todo sus sentidos la arrastró al interior de la biblioteca donde la sentó con gracia en una de las mesas mientras seguía atacando sus labios con besos llenos de deseo. Una atrevida y cálida mano se coló por debajo de su sudadera sintiendo los músculos de su estómago tensarse bajo su delicado tacto recorriendo con suavidad su trigueña piel. Law no pudo evitar suspirar con satisfacción ante el contacto. Siempre en control de sus emociones era extraño pero a la vez agradable dejarse llevar en ese oscuro y conocido lugar.

Sintiendo cómo poco a poco la ropa le molestaba cada vez más el estudiante de medicina decidió hacer algo al respecto quitándose la sudadera permitiéndole vía libre a su piel a la rubia quien no tardó en recorrer su torso con sus avariciosas manos ávidas de explorar su tatuada figura. Él se contentaba con sentirla, su calidez, sus labios, sus manos cada vez más aventureras que lo llevaban al borde de la locura. Alejándose de su boca la de ojos verdes dejó ir un sonido de descontento que rápidamente cambió por un suave gemido al notar los besos que dejaba en su cuello, mordiéndola cuando acarició los huesos de su pelvis.

Molesto con la barrera que aún se interponía entre sus cuerpos Law se apartó de ella unos momentos lamiéndose los labios como un lobo hambriento antes de quitarle la chaqueta, continuando con su camiseta y dejando desabrochado el botón de su pantalón. No era el lugar ideal ni el momento ideal pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que a él eso le importara. Retomando los besos esta vez pudo continuar hasta el valle entre sus pechos mordiendo ligeramente uno. Recorriendo su suave piel haciéndola estremecer el estudiante de medicina no dejó rincón desatendido satisfecho con los dulces gemidos de la chica los cuales resonaban en las paredes de la vacía biblioteca.

Ayudándola a deshacerse de sus pantalones la observó en toda su gracia. Su pálida piel iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y su respiración entrecortada. Todo eso era solo para él y no iba a dejarla escapar. Arrodillándose delante de ella la vio temblar bajo su tacto mientras recorría sus piernas con la punta de sus dedos y dejaba suaves besos en sus muslos mordiéndolos después con delicadeza. La rubia se movía incómoda incapaz de soportar esas atenciones durante mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba algo más, no le importaba si era solo un poco necesitaba algo de atención entre sus piernas. Decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto deslizó su mano por su cuerpo pero antes de poder aliviar su necesidad el moreno quien había estado ocupado con sus muslos le tomo la mano y la fijó a la mesa con la suya.

—Frustrante, ¿verdad?—preguntó él acariciando el interior de su pierna acercándose peligrosamente a su sexo pero deteniéndose antes de tocarlo lo que le ganó un gemido de frustración, la rubia parecía estar a punto de llorar—. No eres la única que sabe ser cruel.

—Lo siento—susurró ella capaz de decir cualquier cosa por satisfacer su deseo.

—Oh, claro que lo vas a sentir.

Besando desde su rodilla hasta sus húmedos pliegues el estudiante de medicina usó su lengua para hacerla retorcerse y gemir disfrutando de todos los musicales sonidos que venían de ella. Su otra mano se hundió en su cabello animándolo a seguir, más rápido, más profundo, con más urgencia. No sabía exactamente qué necesitaba en esos momentos pero Law se estaba encargando de dejarla a las puertas del éxtasis solo para torturarla.

—Law, por favor—murmuró entre gemidos usando toda su fuerza para elaborar una frase con sentido.

Apiadándose de ella el moreno se centró en permitirle su premio dándole toda su atención al hinchado botón de nervios y con un gemido más agudo y sonoro que los demás Law supo que lo había conseguido poniéndose de nuevo en pie limpiando sus labios que brillaban con su humedad. Con los ojos entrecerrados la de ojos verdes no podía decidir si el sensual hombre que tenía delante era real o solo fruto de sus ardientes fantasías.

Tomando su rostro con sus manos el estudiante de medicina miro los nublados ojos de Kathleen quien lo sorprendió con un beso arrastrándolo con ella sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. No perdió tiempo enganchando dos de sus dedos en una de las anillas de su pantalón tejano dándole un sutil tirón que fue suficiente como para que el moreno se quitara el resto de su ropa.

Su corazón acelerado le impedía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran los sonidos de piel contra piel que producían sus cuerpos al unirse en una necesidad que ninguno había sentido antes. Inconscientemente el moreno mordía con la suficiente fuerza para dejar su marca sobre el lienzo que era su piel desperdigando brillantes marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo. Law apretó su pecho contra el suyo cuando sintió que no podría contenerse más pero ella estaba cerca, tan cerca como él. Su cuerpo aún sensible por su anterior orgasmo no tardaría en traicionar a su dueña quien trataba desesperadamente de vengarse sosteniendo las últimas hebras de control que se le escapaban lentamente entre los dedos pero sinceramente no podría importarle menos lo que ocurriera mientras ambos lograran su dosis de placer.

Con un último gemido tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para no aplastar la pequeña figura que yacía bajo su cuerpo quien lo miraba casi con adoración dándole un último beso antes de dejar que se alejara de ella acostándose a lo largo de la mesa. Poco a poco sintieron el frío que los rodeaba buscando su ropa largo tiempo desperdigada por el suelo.

Mirando con sentimientos encontrados al estudiante de medicina quien peleaba por conseguir pasar la cabeza por el agujero de la sudadera pensó en las palabras que le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo.

—Me has visto—murmuró la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Creo que he hecho algo más que eso—respondió Law con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se apoyaba en la mesa que minutos atrás habían estado utilizando con fines poco educativos.

Ella apartó la mirada pensando en que haría a partir de ahora. No sabía que había significado eso para él, y para colmo tampoco sabía lo que significaba para ella. Quizás cumplir con su palabra era lo más apropiado. Solo tenía que desaparecer. Antes de que pudiera alejarse un solo paso de él este la tomo de la mano llevándola hasta su cuerpo.

—Con lo que me ha costado capturarte, ¿de verdad crees que dejaré que te desvanezcas?—murmuró él en su cabello.

—Creo que te has equivocado de Julieta.

—Tienes razón, porque yo no soy Romeo y no permitiré que esto acabe en tragedia.

—Ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

—Eres mi espíritu de la biblioteca.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta. Quizás si era él esta extraña historia encontraría un final feliz.

* * *

Después de tener esta historia en mi Drive durante aproximadamente un año completándola a ratos estoy lo bastante satisfecha con ella como para publicarla. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta otra.


End file.
